bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Enji Todoroki
|romaji = Todoroki Enji |alias = |birthday = August 8 |age = 45 (First Appearance) 46 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 195 cm (6' 4¾") |weight = 118 kg |hair = Crimson |eye = Turquoise |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Hellflame |status = Alive |birthplace = Near |family = Rei Todoroki (Wife) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) Toya Todoroki (Son) Natsuo Todoroki (Son) Shoto Todoroki (Son) Unnamed Mother-In-Law |occupation = Pro Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |fightingstyle = Close Combat |debut = Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) Chapter 6+α (Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals) |debutanime = Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 17 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |''Todoroki Enji''}}, also known as , is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and father of Shoto, Fuyumi, Natsuo and Toya Todoroki. Following All Might's retirement, Enji temporarily became the No. 1 Hero after being the No. 2 Hero for a very long time and after the latest JP Hero Billboards Chart announcement, officially became the No. 1 Hero. Appearance Enji is tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. He has short crimson hair which he wears spiked up around his head, and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he voluntarily turns off the flames on his face a small amount stubble shows around his jaw. His hero costume is comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a makeshift mask around his eyes, and the tall boots he wears appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sports white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side. After officially becoming the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor's costume was upgraded. His bracers have been redesigned to look more sharp and armor-like, and they now completely encase his arms. On the back of his hands are grill hand guards which have a set of holes to flush a torrent of flames out the back of his hands if needed, and his fingers are exposed from the base knuckles. His bodysuit now has large stripes running across his torso, which are completely engulfed in his flames. Endeavor also added shoulder pads and a new belt, which appear to be made of the same material as his bracers. His belt is a stylized kanji for . During his battle against Hood, the left side of his face was greatly damaged after being hit by a surprise attack. After receiving surgery and being healed by Recovery Girl's Quirk, his eye was shown to be alright, though he now has a large, jagged scar reaching from his hairline all the way down to his chin. Gallery Enji_Todoroki's_past.png|A younger Enji. Endeavor's scar.png|Endeavor's scar from his battle with High End. Personality Shoto Todoroki has described his father as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass the No. 1 Hero, All Might. This obsessive drive has followed Enji throughout his entire life, with repeated failure having plagued him since his youth. Dedicated to his studies and hero work, Endeavor strived to become the absolute strongest Pro Hero in the country, but the figure of All Might proved itself too much of an insurmountable obstacle for him or anyone else to overcome, leaving Endeavor in a growing state of despair as he became more and more aware that closing the gap between him and the Symbol of Peace was futile. As a result, Enji turned into a cold, callous person who didn't care for anything but his impossible dream, something a young Inasa Yoarashi would notice by just looking at his eyes. Enji was aware of his own limitations, and still is in fact, but, because of his stubbornness, he never once thought about relinquishing his wish, wanting to accomplish it at any cost and even passing on his aspirations to another person if necessary. As a way to balance the downsides of his Hellflame Quirk, something he always found cumbersome, Enji sought to have a child with an ice Quirk user, in order to create someone that could inherit his will. This way, Enji would not only have his Quirk be inherited, but also his training and experiences, by a "perfect" successor. Enji would prove himself to be a rather cruel, abusive father and husband, with his actions negatively affecting all members of the family he formed. Shoto, his youngest child, was considered his masterpiece; a tool that possessed all the right elements to exceed All Might's ability and nothing else. As a result, Enji focused all his hopes on Shoto, forcing him through incredibly harsh training since a young age and showing little concern for his personal desires. The rest of the children were ignored and perceived as "failures" that weren't allowed to interact with their younger sibling. When his wife succumbed to a mental breakdown and attacked Shoto, Enji sent her away to a psychiatric ward solely to prevent her from getting in the way of his child's development. After the events of the Kamino Incident, which resulted in All Might's retirement and Endeavor's succession as the No. 1 Hero, Enji's character took a shift in course. Enji's interest in the title of strongest Pro Hero was always based on earning it through merit and ability, valuing the work he had invested in attaining the No. 1 spot more than the spot itself. As such, he became furious about reaching the top through a technicality, feeling that his efforts from a lifetime were now wasted. For as much as he disliked his longtime rival All Might, Enji still respected his power and feats as the No. 1 Hero, to the point of not believing that the "real" All Might was a sick and weak-looking man. Sensing rising crime and unrest in a society that had recently lost their Symbol of Peace, Enji began questioning his role and duty as the new No. 1 Hero. After an eye-opening conversation with All Might about what being the No. 1 Hero means to the world, Enji started showing regret over the way he treated his family up until that point, having never thought about what was best for them instead of himself. He comes to learn more about his family, starts visiting his estranged wife with frequency and wishes to become an actual father figure to his kids, even if they still reject him for the most part, all in an attempt to confront his past self. As a Pro Hero, Endeavor is depicted as confident, reliable and imposing, thanks to his excellent track record of solved cases. His rude and agressive personality is well-known to the public, with his fans thinking of them as a selling point while others are scared by his overall violent attitude. Endeavor is particularly sensitive to being compared to All Might as he's always painted unfavorably towards the former No. 1 Hero. Endeavor, whether during work or outside of it, is known for his bad temper. He has a very no-nonsense attitude towards those he meets and is easily angered by goofier personalities. This, however, does not seem to affect his competence as a Pro Hero in any shape or form. Thanks to his studies, training and valuable experience obtained as the No. 2 Hero, Endeavor knows how to strategically direct forces in battle, immediately understand the situation he's in and resolve incidents as fast as possible, with minimal casualties. Endeavor and his agency pride themselves as experts in the three basics of heroism (suppression, rescue and evacuation), believing that a true hero excels at all of those areas. Abilities and Endeavor team up to take on the incredibly powerful All For One.]] Overall Abilities: Endeavor was ranked 2nd of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 1 after All Might's retirement. He also possesses a proficient handle on his very powerful Quirk, Hellflame. Endeavor fights by using his flames to overwhelm his opponents with extreme heat. His attacks include large-scale flamethrowers, precise heat-rays, and fists of fire among other options. Hellflame can also be used to prevent Endeavor from falling or suspend the Flame Hero in mid-air by expelling fire jets through the soles of his feet. He can also eject flames from his back to propel himself forward. This same ability can be used as a reverse thrust should Endeavor need to resist an attack. Endeavor uses low-temperature flames on weaker opponents to be used as a warning shot that normally incapacitates Endeavor's targets, or to minimize the strain on his body. The Flame Hero raises the heat whenever he's trying to finish off the opponent; high-temperature attacks are meant to defeat foes definitively, as they raise Enji's body temperature significantly. This is a high-risk tactic that can backfire if he uses too many of these techniques. As he is ranked very highly, Endeavor is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Endeavor is able to take on and defeat multiple mid-end and low-end Nomus without sustaining any damage, for which he is praised by the likes of even All For One, an immensely powerful villain. During the Kamino Incident, Endeavor showcased his camaraderie and mettle by tag-teaming with Edgeshot in order to help a struggling All Might subdue All For One, and emerge unscathed. When he battled against Hood, a member of the strongest breed of Nomu, Endeavor, with the help of Hawks, was able to damage and outmaneuver the High-End Nomu, overwhelming him in combat despite having the physical disadvantage, and ultimately defeat Hood. *'Enhanced Strength': After years of physical training, Enji possesses incredible physical strength. But despite that, his strength is not at the level of All Might. The force behind his punch was strong enough to break apart Eyeless Nomu's arm. *'Enhanced Durability': Endeavor possesses incredible durability as he was able to withstand being thrown into multiple buildings in his battle against Hood, who was using multiple Quirks. *'Enhanced Stamina': Endeavor is far more resistant to pain than the average Pro Hero, as seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Hood and long after his body should have been unable to move. Indomitable Will: One of Endeavor's most prominent traits is his ability to never give up, befitting of his hero name. This was shown in two instances: where he continues to bridge the gap between him and All Might regardless of the differences in their abilities, and continues to push past his limits and injuries in his battle against Hood. Keen Intellect: Enji has extraordinary intelligence, having used it to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has very keen deductive skills, shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk that stacks up to All Might's after only seeing it used briefly. During the Hosu Incident, Endeavor identified the nature of Four-Eyed Nomu's Absorption and Release Quirk, and took notice that the creature still retained damage from the low temperature flame attack Endeavor used, even after the creature redirected it back at the Flame Hero. Against Eyeless Nomu, Endeavor witnessed its ability to regenerate, and was able to swiftly decide that the best course of action would be to carbonize the Nomu's cells in order to prevent regeneration. Throughout his battle against Hood, Enji displayed more of his intelligence as he analyzed the situation against the High-End Nomu, while simultaneously fighting it. While battling against the High-End Nomu, Endeavor was able to correctly calculate 6 Quirks that were in Hood's repertoire of abilities. Quirk thumb|220px|Endeavor generating flames. : Enji's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide array of both offensive and defensive techniques. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. His level of control enables Endeavor to utilize his flames in unorthodox ways, such as concentrating flames and heat to his feet to achieve limited flight. However, using too much of his power will overheat his body, causing a depletion of stamina, and an impairment of his physical functions. Super Moves * : This attack allows Endeavor to shoot a blast of fire at his desired target. This attack is quite powerful, as it damaged High-End, and sent him flying out of the building. According to Endeavor, this attack cannot be used too much as it heats up his body a lot. * : This attack allows Endeavor to send out long, thin blasts of fire out of the tips of his fingers which he can use to cut through this target. He is able to slice the top half of a skyscraper into many pieces using this attack. Like before, this attack cannot be used too much. * : This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of fire from his entire body that is able to vaporize his target. Stats Battles & Events Relatives Trivia *Enji's name contains the kanji for , , and , which is also a common component of male names. *Enji likes to keep his Quirk active around his face even while outside of work, in order to showcase power and intimidation. *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *Enji's favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, Enji was an instructor at U.A. High School. This concept was discarded, due to it shifting the balance of power towards the protagonists too much, as having both the 1st and 2nd ranking hero in the protagonist's side would mean most conflicts would be easy to deal with. *He placed 8th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. *Enji's hero name means "attempting to achieve a goal", which is very fitting for his character. *Enji overall shares many parallels with Katsuki Bakugou: ** Both possess ignition-based Quirks, such as Hellflame for Enji and Explosion to Bakugo. ** Both aim to be the number one hero. ** Both have a rivalry with an One For All user, such as Enji to All Might and Bakugo to Midoriya. ** Both are known for their hot tempers and aggressive attitude. ** Both were known for their lack of cooperative skills, having improved them throughout the story. ** Both abuse the protagonist, such as Enji to his son Shoto and Bakugo to Midoriya. ** Both express their remorse after understanding All Might's words. ** Enji seems to be a representation of what Katsuki Bakugo would become in the future. Quotes *(To Shoto Todoroki about using the fire half of his Quirk) "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me...you will fulfill my ambitions!!" *(To High-End during their fight) "I've hated this school credo for as long as I can remember! PLUS ULTRA; PROMINENCE BURN!" References Site Navigation es:Enji Todoroki fr:Enji Todoroki it:Enji Todoroki pl:Enji Todoroki pt-br:Enji Todoroki ru:Энджи Тодороки Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Fathers Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:U.A. Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Employees Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Emitters Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Characters from Shizuoka